


他知道他在劫难逃（Doomed）

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: Feliciano decided to get wasted after his failed crush. He booked the earliest flight to Salzburg. Now he had to deal with two expensive tickets and some other shit.Wait, is he really drunk?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	他知道他在劫难逃（Doomed）

路德维希醒来时发现手机上有二十多条消息和一个未接来电，发自谁不必多想。他叹气，因为屏幕发出的强光而眯起眼睛。费里西安诺乱七八糟的拼写字里行间述说着慌张。他的用词让路德维希觉得事态十分严重，然而他知晓这也不过是那一套流程：失恋，派对，酒醉（这是必然），嗑药（不得而知），乱性（希望没有）。一时糊涂，犯下蠢事。只是这次和以往稍显不同，他买下了去萨尔茨堡最早的航班，两张机票。啊哦。路德维希甚至不知道那有没有机场，他只关心费里西安诺是怎么输对付款密码的。他站起身去洗手间，小心地不要触到回拨键。他还不想在这么早的时候打给费里西安诺，清晨和午夜一样，都不适合说话和做决定。他举着电动牙刷，忍不住附身去看手机屏幕。意大利男孩的头像悬在那一片消息中，眯着眼睛对他笑。路德维希从中看出些幸灾乐祸。他对此并不太惊诧，一开始的时候他还会教训费里西安诺喝酒时要上交手机，但后来他意识到那孩子就是会干那种事的人。

他们照常在学校露天咖啡厅见面。对他们来说，这像一种约定俗成的仪式。费里西安诺十点半有节舞台美术设计课，而 咖啡厅旁边就是剧院 。那里使路德维希想起冷蓝色的水族馆，空调一年四季永远开在十八度。他状似无意地扫了一眼费里西安诺光裸的手臂。正值高峰期，他们身处风眼乐园，四周是急速穿行的学生。费里西安诺就着黑咖啡吸香烟，含混不清地点评着路人的穿搭。作为一个刚失恋不到二十四小时的人，他的心情有点过于好了。仍是早春。鸽子停留在路德维希脚边，他伸手拿了一点费里西安诺盘子里的面包碎屑扔给它们。他们心照不宣，闭口不谈昨晚事件。照理说这件事应该由费里西安诺提起才对，然而始作俑者此刻正忙着刷Instagram上的Dior春夏大秀和各大时装杂志封面。有两个最近一战成名的模特在ig上和他互关，兴奋过头的意大利人差点在统计课上把手机扔出去，多亏路德维希掐在他大腿上的指甲。他看过她们的照片，Armani去年的秋冬秀，一个高瘦，金发，北欧长相，寡淡如水。另一个娇小些，费里西安诺认为她的雀斑很可爱，而路德维希觉得她长得有点像费里西安诺那个坏脾气的哥哥。他们头靠着头，对着屏幕指点美人的鼻尖和下巴，好像她们是什么商品似的。模特就是商品，费里西安诺取下耳边别着的铅笔，冷漠地在本子上勾勒女人身体的线条，不发一语。他站在数个高挑女人中间，偶尔看看她们的脸和腰臀。1997年，迪奥，春夏高定。旗袍为主打灵感。这套不行。不，是 **她** 不行。她不适合穿高腰。Vogue Runway，Maison Margiela 2021。玻璃光面的秀场。那还要高跟鞋吗？是的，还要，她的加高三公分。亲爱的，你真美。你是我灵感的具现物。我的缪斯。费里西安诺往往在这时候会反驳：不，不是，她只是个移动的衣架，是个标本。你们不把她当人。天哪，瓦尔加斯先生，何必生这么大气。时装设计教授惊惶地看着他。她是个名副其实的金发女郎，法国人，四十岁上下，在巴黎有一份稳定的设计师工作。费里西安诺亲口向路德维希说过他讨厌她，为她信奉的那一套时尚原则。他们坐在剧院门口的台阶上大口咬鸡肉酸黄瓜三明治，费里西安诺在本子上画这个女人的涂鸦。她被钉死在红色十字架上，头顶写了个大大的“branché”*。

哦天哪，看这个。费里西安诺把手机屏幕转过去。那是张老照片。30年代，德国制造。戒指里藏着可弹出式的刀。他皱着眉，费里西安诺总对这种奇怪的小玩意儿格外感兴趣。

“路德，听听这个：只要在戒面上镶一颗方形的宝石，便是可以躲过安检的暗杀利器，”费里西安诺声情并茂地念着手机上的文字，“比如，装作替人整理头发或衣领时，猝不及防地划过对方的颈动脉——”他怪声怪气地尖叫起来，挥舞着银叉子。停留在他们桌上的鸽子应声飞走了。他佯装遗憾地耸耸肩，开始搅拌马克杯里的酸奶，往里面倒入干草莓粒和麦片。路德维希越发觉得不对劲。费里西安诺向他展示自己新买的蓝色眼线笔，这使他分神。它们栖息在费里西安诺的眼角，仿佛一群群蓝色火烈鸟在琥珀川边安营扎地，吸引着他的嘴唇和欲望。男孩盯着远处的建筑物和山脉目不转睛，仿佛把萨尔茨堡忘到了脑后。他看起来也不像宿醉的样子，路德维希想着。说不定他输错了付款密码——说不定这是个恶作剧，昨天是四月吗……

“你会去的吧，路德？”火烈鸟飞走了。路德维希眼前闪过笑容，水族馆和盐树枝。费里西安诺漫不经心地看着他，抛出一个问题，而那语气就好像已经知道了答案似的。他拨了一下头发，三个路过的女孩因为这个动作而对他侧目，一个女孩掏出手机想要拍照。想想期中考试，路德维希的心中怒吼着。想想实习和绩点，想想推荐信。他那坚硬得像岩石的肌肉此刻软绵绵的。费里西安诺已经在收拾东西了，他把抽了四分之三的香烟按灭在蛋糕顶上的奶油里。

他期待地看着路德维希。他头顶四月的天空蓝得像zoom会议的虚拟背景。这一切都像模拟现实中的场景。路德维希无力地点了点头。

那之后他再没见到费里西安诺。机票是五天后，而路德维希深陷建筑概论中难以脱身。小组成员选出了多种现代主义色彩方案，而他们得从中决定出一种。这会是个简单的任务，如果忽视那个躺在他的消息列表底部，自从建立那天就没有新消息的群聊的话。这门课的教授反倒格外喜欢他，他们在咖啡馆小聚过一两次，聊着天气和后现代主义建筑，听起来高深莫测。费里西安诺一连三天没有动静，回信寥寥。路德维希请弗朗西斯替他打听下落，得到的答复是意大利男孩拿到一个实习机会，杜嘉班纳向他抛来橄榄枝。据说费里西安诺激动得从椅子上摔了下去，险些骨折。星期天晚上，路德维希被兄长和弗朗西斯夹在中间前往镇上的成人酒吧。在那儿他将观赏一场脱衣舞秀，八个身着性感内衣的金发女郎站在打着粉色霓虹灯光的狭小格子里，慵懒地扭动着。基尔伯特激动得猛吹狼哨，而法国人一直在抱怨这是对阿姆斯特丹红灯区的“拙劣的模仿”。其中一个淡黄色鬈发的女孩踩着高跟鞋一扭一扭地从格子里走下来，饥肠辘辘地觊觎着两兄弟，路德维希简直脸色煞白。然而女孩没对他做什么出格的事。她在他身边坐了下来，穿着花边长筒袜的双腿搭在基尔伯特的膝头，那可爱的头颅则靠在路德维希的肩上，仿佛个用软蜡做成的裸女。他们三人肯定是谈了些什么，不过路德维希没能记起来。德国男人（年长的那位）的手轻抚她玫瑰色的小腿肚，抚过那昂贵的外国料下覆盖着的可爱的愚笨，而她伸手从德国男人（年轻些的那位）的酒杯中捞出黑莓和绿橄榄来吃，把酒杯弄得叮叮当当响。她是个很笨的女孩，饶是路德维希也看得出来。并不是她不懂概率论或者什么哲学思想，而是她说话的方式，仿佛祈求垂怜的小狗，却又带着可笑的疯癫。当她在路德维希嘴角印下一个带着威士忌气味的唇印时，已经没有人来嘲笑他，或者拿手肘乱捣他的肋骨了。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯四仰八叉地倒在彼此的怀里，后者嘴里塞着一团丝袜。他想到了费里西安诺。在所有的喧哗之地，他都会想到他。那温柔又冷峻的眼睛，吸引了所有脱衣女郎的目光。费里西安诺会说这太过时了。他想着。在费里西安诺眼中，一切都是过时的，只有骚乱和变动才是从古至今永不衰退的时尚。

路德维希从会议室出来，和小组成员逐一道别后打开手机。他划过几条垃圾邮件，然后发现他错过了费里西安诺的来电。他站在走廊，纠结着要不要回拨过去。门面前就是一片大草坪，一对情侣坐在草地上互相喂冰淇淋。他的手指刚要按下回拨键时，费里西安诺从走廊的另一头气喘吁吁地跑过来。他弯下腰，撑着膝盖，试图平稳呼吸。路德维希在这当口打量着他，费里西安诺瘦了一点儿，头发的末梢湿漉漉的，他来的时候也许下了一点雨；他的眼睛下有两片明显的青黑色，他又在熬夜了； _那是我的外套吗还是他买了件同款_ ——费里西安诺站直了，眼睛又大又明亮，仿佛要在他的脸上烧个洞出来。他们自然地往前走，两人都没有提到过去三天内发生的事情。它们就像一个真空的洞，装满了不需要说出口的心知肚明。他们避而不谈的还有那场疯狂之旅，至少路德维希是这样的。尽管他已经为这个承诺偷偷请好了接下来三天的假，交接好了工作，但他还是害怕这会是一个廉价的恶作剧，即使费里西安诺完全不是那种以看到别人出丑为乐的人。他和费里西安诺都是单身，而后者四天前才结束他的又一场糟糕的暗恋。路德维希在校园内见过他的梦中情郎。他一眼就知道那完全是费里西安诺会喜欢的类型，高挑，金发，男子气概，四分卫，返校季无数学妹之间的话题。他有时候老想把费里西安诺的脑子掰开看看他都在想什么。他是那么聪明，那么有天赋，天哪，他随手在餐巾纸上都能画出当季裙摆的又一新式样，但他又是如此无可救药，奋不顾身地扑进爱情这团大火。 _那些男孩庸俗至极，他们脑子里只有女孩和派对_ ，路德维希偶然在一次酒醉后吐露真心。彼时他们已经被酒精侵袭，歪歪扭扭，讲着根本不好笑的笑话高声大笑。 _那些家伙，他们所有加起来也比不上你一个_ 。路德维希醉眼朦胧地大声抗议。他本以为费里西安诺会生他的气，但他没有。意大利男孩温柔地把他的头放在膝盖上，伸手盖住了他的额头。 _你为什么非得陷入爱情呢？_ 这是路德维希的潜台词。他有点儿委屈地看着费里西安诺，但很快就失去了意识。

你会去吗？费里西安诺停下了脚步，使得路德维希也跟着他停下。他小心翼翼地问出这个问题，就好像一个否定答案会把他摧毁似的。费里西安诺转过头来，但不敢看他。他的视线刻意越过了路德维希，看向远处灰色的天空。原来他也在害怕。路德维希想。他们站在早春的艳阳天里，各怀心事。费里西安诺在口袋里掏了两下，路德维希知道那是他在找香烟的动作。他从自己的衣兜里拿出烟递给他，还替他点上了火。他险些把周天晚在夜总会的香艳邂逅说漏嘴。费里西安诺鄙视人们为了满足肉欲而放纵自己沉溺于声色犬马之中的行为。酒精。哼。派对。哼。唯有此时他脸上才会出现那种路德维希只会在罗维诺脸上看到的鄙夷。而那令他不寒而栗。有时候路德维希很想质问他又如何看待自己为爱情赴汤蹈火的傻逼举动，但费里西安诺会回嘴说那是不一样的，爱情是不一样的。爱情没有办法控制。和情欲不同，它在真心实意地发展的全过程中处处都体现着美*。

那明天在机场见。路德维希最后这么说，搭在费里西安诺肩上的手隐忍地攥成拳头。而意大利男孩只是很轻快地挥了挥手，先前所有的怀疑和胆怯消失不见。

去之前记得把红与黑看了。费里西安诺用发号施令似的语气说。 **_这他妈是什么意思，他觉得我没看过红与黑吗？_ ** 但费里西安诺已经走了。一只鸽子落在他刚刚站过的地方，现在那里有一滩深灰色的雨水痕迹。

他们搭乘十一点的航班前往萨尔茨堡机场。在飞机上路德维希看了两部电影，一本（会被费里西安诺尖叫着诅咒的）时尚杂志，睡意昏沉。他与隔着一条过道的金发小姑娘对视了几次，还做鬼脸逗她笑，不过她只是吮着大拇指茫然地看着他。费里西安诺把头靠在他的肩膀上睡了三觉，期间被飞机颠簸晃醒两次，被尿憋醒一次。他的睡颜在机舱内昏黄的灯光下显得又年轻又柔美，软软的头发抵着路德维希的脖子。尽管很不满，路德维希还是带上了《红与黑》。这本书他的确只读到一半，后来觉得寡淡无味便抛到一边。不过他倒和费里西安诺一起看了那部音乐剧。他打开了阅读灯，但在敏锐地觉察到费里西安诺因亮光而皱起的眉头后关掉了它。他一边喝着塑料杯里的酸奶一边翻书页，一只手伸过来，按住了他翻书的动作。他差点把酸奶泼出来。费里西安诺迷迷糊糊地在他的肩窝里蹭了两下，睡眼惺忪地坐直了，毛毯从肩膀上滑下来。该死。该死的。他的嘴唇干燥而柔软，脸颊因为缺氧发红。见鬼。路德维希在心中大骂， _别再盯着你最好的朋友的嘴唇看了！！_ 然而费里西安诺没有在意（他可能只是没睡醒）。路德维希把冰水倒在杯子里喂给他喝，费里西安诺的下唇在杯沿上留下一个水痕。他的睫毛在下眼睑上投下浅浅的阴影，就像一对燕尾蝶栖息在水边。嗯——我们还有多久到？费里西安诺的声音低沉柔缓，带着久睡醒转后的鼻音。夜幕已经笼罩。路德维希探身过去，替他扣好安全带。然后他惊恐地意识到这事本应该由费里西安诺自己来做的。不过总之男孩没有介意，反而驯服地缩在座位里，忙着玩路德维希套头卫衣上的两根绳子。 **你在看红与黑。** 是的。 **是我跟你说的。** 没错，是你让我带上的。费里西安诺抬起眼睛，那里面有些狡黠的意味。他又一次把头靠在了路德维希的肩膀上。他感到前所未有的安全。

路德维希边走边翻背包。他总觉得忘带了什么东西。费里西安诺的脸埋在围巾里。上飞机前他才胆怯地告诉路德维希他没来得及订酒店，而后者对此一点儿也不意外。事发突然，再说他们也不可能有多余的钱在此地停留。出发前费里西安诺鼓起勇气给罗维诺打了个电话，然后开着免提和路德维希一起忍受了长达三分钟的意大利语咒骂。路德维希只听懂了一些诸如“笨蛋弟弟”“土豆”“揍不死你”之类的字眼，而费里西安诺的脸色却越来越难看。他央求罗维诺替他们买回途的机票，而电话那头发出一声令路德维希毛骨悚然的冷笑。听罗维诺的口气就好像路德维希才是那个带着他的宝贝弟弟私奔到奥地利（并把他当成应召女郎）的混蛋。瓦尔加斯夫妇在世界各地拥有数座宅邸，并在90年代末移民至美国。几年后，费里西安诺和罗维诺在南加利福尼亚某个美丽的黄昏相继降生，头挨着头，淡红色的带着褶皱的小手缠绕在一起。他们被浑身赤裸地，水淋淋地从浴缸里举起，暴露在下午四点的阳光下。瓦尔加斯兄弟性格迥异，好像是彼此的一部分，但又那么不同。罗维诺在前年被巴黎政治大学录取，尽管他并不喜欢法国。 _那里都是一帮不学无术的蠢货。_ 他和费里西安诺坐在他们意大利家中的阳台上抽烟，夜晚的空气中飘来桃金娘和薄荷的味道。费里西安诺有点醉了，但罗维诺还在滔滔不绝地说着： _他们蠢得要死，我想可能不比你聪明多少——不，他们所有人加起来或许也比不上你一个。_ 他思索着说，伸手去掏香烟。费里西安诺给他点上了火。他去年从巴政辍学了（这可以预见），声称要去寻找真正的公正和艺术。罗维诺的性格有点过于愤世嫉俗了。他从小就讨厌规则，公共教育和社会保险，或许他还打心眼里怀疑政府。也许比起怀疑，不如说他对世界上的一切东西都保持警惕心，尤其是他弟弟的爱情生活。罗维诺从学生时代起就对所有打费里西安诺主意的男人没什么好脸色，不过都是些无伤大雅的小小威胁（在费里西安诺看来）。路德维希则为此吃了些苦头。他在罗维诺那里已是臭名昭著，特别是在高中毕业舞会后他和喝得醉醺醺的费里西安诺一起被基尔伯特送回家时。这完全惹怒了罗维诺，他像只公鸡似的冲上去，照着路德维希硬如钢铁的胸肌就是一拳。德国男孩即使再醉现在也该醒了，他大为惊恐，而他唯一的救星此刻正靠在他肩膀上呼呼大睡。那会儿他完全不知道小费里竟有这么个兄长，罗维诺也没想到一从巴黎辍学回来就会遇上不速之客。自从那时路德维希就被瓦尔加斯家族（指罗维诺）划进了黑名单，而他和瓦尔加斯家的人（指费里西安诺）甚至都没在交往呢。

_交往。_ 路德维希有些心虚地瞟了一眼费里西安诺。这段旅行是否意味着什么？尽管他知道这只是个酒醉后的错误。他伤了心，灌下几瓶杰克丹尼和伏特加以及鬼知道还有什么的混合物，掏出手机搜索地名，并在出来的第一个结果下面选择了最早的一班飞机。时间太早，他们什么地方也去不成。他们也无处可去。机场酒吧的微弱灯光颓丧地在远处闪烁，像一个庇护所，门口坐着一个脸通红的醉汉。使路德维希惊奇的是那儿还坐着一个女人，高跟鞋搭在一边，头发蓬乱，但穿着得体。也许她正经受着一场肝肠寸断的离别，也许她的枕边人卷走了大部分的钞票搭乘了飞往LA的航班去寻他的情妇。但他们都不想去那儿坐一晚上。真够糟的。我们应该等到天亮。路德维希说，不确定地打量着四周。机场上空巨大的LED屏幕上循环播放着航班信息，广告，航班信息，广告。凯特布兰切特戴着钻石首饰的模样使他们两个都停下来流连了一会儿，她金色的头发和古铜色的皮肤在那块屏幕上闪耀。费里西安诺想起巴黎的Fendi高定秀场，彼时老佛爷还在世，但黄金时代早已远去；而路德维希想起他从前和交往的女生一起放了学去看电影，廉价电影院音效很差劲，于是演员台词仿佛上帝之声，从悬崖边的水雾中飘来。萨尔茨堡比他们想象中冷，走出机场没一会儿费里西安诺的鼻尖就冻成了亮亮的红色。几个靠在电话亭上抽烟的出租车司机瞧见他们就围上来，其中一个握着费里西安诺的手臂，先后用四种语言说“美人”，唯独没有意大利语。不过他倒听懂了法语，于是红着脸不知所措地咯咯笑着，那笑容看了让人很火大。于是路德维希不得不反复用德语说“没钱”这个词，还对那个向费里西安诺献殷勤的司机恶狠狠地说了句滚开。男人们散开了，好像广场上被驱散的乌鸦。他可以预见到在接下来的路途中费里西安诺将会一直缠着他问那两句德语是什么意思，他也想学。

他们来到一个公园，那里薄雾笼罩。费里西安诺这会儿也没了白天那会儿蹦蹦跳跳的劲头，只是跟着路德维希亦步亦趋。他们的手背偶尔擦过，通常是他们中的一个在这种触碰演化成尴尬前谨慎地收回手。那本红与黑还躺在他的背包里，中间被折了个角——实际上是很多个角。费里西安诺的头每挨到他的肩膀一次，他的大脑就会忘掉那一页书里讲的所有内容。风响得怕人，再加上凌晨的公园黑峻峻的，仿佛沉睡的某种动物。他们一致同意要找家酒吧消磨时光，但谁也没再提起，更没有什么特别的想去的欲望，最终也只是漫无目的地散步。绕公园第三圈时费里西安诺开始喊累，于是他们不得不寻个背风处坐着。他们最终坐在一座天使喷泉背面，而在看到费里西安诺从包里神色自若地抽出一瓶伏特加后路德维希差点掉进喷泉里。

_哪里来的？_ 他质问。

_刚刚在机场酒吧买的！_ 他听起来理所当然。

_你可没成年啊！_ 他不敢置信。

费里西安诺掏出罗维诺的身份证。路德维希一下没气儿了，他现在只能祈祷费里西安诺忘记买开瓶器。

费里西安诺的头枕在他的大腿上。他们中间摆着一叠书，最上面一本是路德维希的红与黑，书堆上是已经见底的伏特加和可乐罐。大半酒液都进了费里西安诺的胃，他带着醉意，用流行唱腔翻来覆去地哼一首老歌，那听起来像是意大利语的“再见吧美人”。几辆轿车打着远光灯飞驰而过，车里放着摇滚乐。后半夜时他们开始向着每一辆开过的车喊叫，从“流行乐都是屎！”到“炸掉他们的脑袋！”。路德维希的心跳一下一下震着他的耳膜，因为费里西安诺靠得实在是太近了。他的嘴唇在萨尔茨堡的夜里被冻成青白，脸颊已没了血色。这样的费里西安诺不禁激起路德维希血液中亢奋的想要保护，乃至征服他的欲望，但这种欲望又被他本人惊恐地压抑下去。费里西安诺在说话。他们两个人现在已经是可以谈自己的恋爱经历的关系了吗？路德维希模糊地想着。费里西安诺暗恋男生，费里西安诺被直男甩，费里西安诺的储物柜上被粉色喷漆涂上“基佬”字样， 费里西安诺失恋在酒吧喝到不省人事打电话给路德维希。他去了，迎接他的是一个泪眼模糊，乱七八糟，浑身散发呕吐物味道的费里西安诺。他们互相扶持着钻进路德维希的车，费里西安诺比往常更黏人。他们的嘴唇就在那一瞬间擦过了一下。酒吧门口，费里西安诺嘴唇上的烟味让他皱着眉拉开了距离。萨尔茨堡，费里西安诺的嘴唇上的伏特加气息向他发送着邀请。他瘦削，疲倦的脸颊散发着木头和白兰地的气味，这一切揉起来像团火焰，是寒冷夜中的唯一热源。

与其说是火光吸引着飞蛾，不如说是它们互相吸引。路德维希回过神来时他们之间的距离已经无可挽回地近，而在豆大的雨点落下之前他明明听见费里西安诺的嘴唇吐露字眼“爱”。

天杀的，下雨了。起先他们慌乱了一阵子，试图保护电子产品不受雨水的侵袭。然而他们很快放弃了这种无谓的挣扎，因为，他妈的，雨下得实在是太大了而且费里西安诺的衣服因此贴在了他的身上——该死的。路德维希的脑子在那一瞬间想起了他前二十一年人生里看过的所有色情片，然而没有一部能与他眼前的费里西安诺相比。意大利男孩在笑，手拉路灯旋转摆出雨中曲的姿势。他在笑，天呐。费里西安诺简直苍白得像个幽灵，他明天一定会为此付出代价，然后因为高烧不断而错过回美国的航班。路德维希上前几步，试图抓住男孩的手臂将他带到避雨处。但费里西安诺打开了他的手。费里切你喝醉了，他谨慎地措辞，却没想到这句话带来的作用。费里西安诺突然站定，不动了。

在他后来的人生里，路德维希总是会无数次回想起那一刻。事实证明，如果那天的雨能小一点或者那天压根不下雨，如果那天他们选择一些温和的饮料而不是两大瓶伏特加，如果路德维希可以不要那么谨慎，事情会变得容易很多。

**我喝醉了？** 费里西安诺重复一遍，冷静得有些吓人。路德维希不知道他到底是不是生气了，因此只好站在雨里，伸手也不是，沉默也不是。

我在那么多的场合向你说过爱这个字眼，次数多到我觉得反胃。他提着空酒瓶，湿漉漉的头发黏在脸上，像个标准的为情所伤的醉汉。然而 当费里西安诺的眼睛望过来时，他 看起来却很平静。

路德维希不知道该说什么，于是脱下自己的外套给他。但费里西安诺只是站在那里，一动不动。 **他是在哭吗？**

他慢慢地抬起头，然后开始说话，流利程度简直让路德维希怀疑他是不是早就背好了台词并每天都在练习。

路德。他一字一句地说，声音有点儿颤抖。路德维希全身的血液都涌向脸颊，心开始疯狂地跳动。他感到地动山摇，三百公里开外正上演一场轰轰烈烈的革命，一颗彗星正以七百千米每秒的速度冲向地球，而他被钉在原地动弹不得。费里西安诺就站在他面前，赤手空拳，带着一颗破碎的心。“也许你没有意识到，又或许你错把这当做高尚的友谊，”他自顾自地说着，语速因为太快而有点咬字不清，“但我要告诉你的是， **我不是。** ”

“在一个相遇的故事里，开头总是千篇一律。你比任何人都要知道我对俗气的厌恶。在这个年代没什么东西比爱情更俗气了。真是令人难以启齿，但爱总使我 **想到你** ，即使这种想念叫我的整颗心都抽痛起来。 记得高中的毕业舞会吗？我们两个都没去，而是用罗维诺和基尔伯特的身份证混进了酒吧，那天晚上我还喝醉了吐到了你的西装上。记得吗？你想吻我。不，不是想，你试图吻我。”

他妈的。路德维希哑口无言，他脑海中无可避免地浮现费里西安诺熏红的脸颊，干枯玫瑰一样的嘴唇。那的确很富有吸引力，特别是当你的弱鸡高中生脑子被酒精灌得上下颠倒时。他们在酒吧门口拉扯了一阵，分不清谁比谁更醉。费里西安诺彻底放弃了说英语而开始用意大利语说一些他听不懂的词语，到最后他们蹲在路边，比赛谁先把自己的胃吐空。一定是有认识他们的人在酒吧通风报信，因为三十分钟后基尔伯特风风火火地开着他的货车过来接他们时，副驾还坐着弗朗西斯和安东尼奥。他们倒是坐在车上幸灾乐祸，而基尔伯特显然不觉得这很好笑。唯有此时路德维希能从他身上窥见一丝他平常只会在罗维诺身上看见的作为兄长的无奈。前座坐满了，基尔伯特把费里西安诺抱到后排，路德维希也挤了进去。他们挨得显然是有点太近了，费里西安诺带着浅淡酒精味和薄荷漱口水的吐息现在正打在他的脖颈上。他忍不住了。基尔伯特压根没回家，他正狂笑着绕着货运火车站一圈一圈地开着，显然弗朗西斯和安东尼奥对此脱不了干系。他们肯定是抽了什么东西，但路德维希没空再想。他和费里西安诺如同两位小说中虚构的爱人，热乎乎的嘴唇就在他面前等待他的攫取——

“这多有意思啊。为索取一个吻，你说你醉了。我对你说爱这个字眼不下百次，这次你却说，我醉了。”费里西安诺梦呓似的说。路德维希羞愧地低下头。他几乎想捂住耳朵，但费里西安诺的声音就没断过。

“没有关系，我没有怪你。 也许这就是爱，路德，而爱你就是最重要的事。即使你从未意识到。老实说我一点儿也不在意你怎么想，你可以走过来拥抱我，也可以现在就订回美国的机票。如果这让你不舒服了，我们随时都可以结束。我们可以再不联系，去不同的学校，只在圣诞节时寄明信片。但这些话我一定要说，因为这毕竟关乎到我那愚蠢的感情。”他咽了下口水，路德维希听出来他在拼命控制自己的声音不要发抖。

“我讨厌爱情。有些人觉得爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻和一堆孩子。你读了司汤达，你应该知道他觉得爱是什么。他觉得爱是萨尔茨堡的盐树枝*，只是情人眼中荒唐可笑的盲目激情。性也好盐树枝也好，或许爱真是这样的。但你知道我觉得爱是什么吗？我觉得爱是在夜晚的公路上饮酒，是你上学期用35mm胶卷拍的乏味纪录片，是你那蠢得要死的蓝色连帽衫上的洗衣液味道。这他妈是一场注定失败的战役，而我仍要冒这个险*。怎么样，很笨吧？哥哥总是抱怨我太笨，担心我吃苦头。但爱情的痛苦是无论如何都要承受的。我一点也不后悔。”

大雨倾盆而下。路德维希想起了一切：他喝过的第一杯酒，抽过的第一支烟，经历过的第一次死亡（他的狗狗Aster，它太老了，不得不安乐死），第一次在衣帽间吻女孩。他想起了史蒂芬金的小说和马克杯里热可可发出的柔和的香味。他想起了和费里西安诺在汽车旅馆看《天生杀人狂》，费里西安诺的泪水流在路德维希的侧脸。他想起了他，基尔伯特和费里西安诺的第一次露营，他想起了高二时他们为了庆祝费里西安诺和爱丽丝开始交往而偷买了两箱啤酒在车库里喝得酩酊大醉，他想起了费里西安诺拿到大学通知书时给他打的那通兴奋的电话，最后，他想起了学校剧院的红丝绒座椅和六月夜晚费里西安诺被酒精熏得粉红的侧脸。费里西安诺。完好无损的，破破烂烂的。他的费里西安诺。

他知道他在劫难逃。

我将要得到费里西安诺的爱。路德维希想着， **我将要得到他的爱。** 而我在这一刻想的全部是要如何拒绝他。 _太轻佻，太笨拙，太漫不经心，太卖弄风情——_

费里西安诺上前吻了他的嘴角。路德维希在心中破口大骂。 _太缠人，太特立独行，太叽叽喳喳——_

“但你，哦，你会像在一月的雨中那样爱我吗，路德？”

费里西安诺的皮肤微微发亮。他的衣服被淋得湿透了，贴在身上，仿佛全身赤裸。他就好像路德维希十四岁时在苏格兰荒原上看到的那枚深秋的月亮，悬挂在枯枝败叶之上，牵动了他内心从此以后所有的潮汐。

太无可救药。他想，绝望地加深这个吻。

后记

继路德维希在高三被罗维诺拉入黑名单后，费里西安诺也踏入了此行列，理由是他偷走了罗维诺的身份证搞得他没法和安东尼奥开房。

一个保证：他们没变态到为了报复而在费里西安诺的床上干那事儿。

*出自司汤达《论爱情》

*法语，“新潮”“时尚”之意。

*化用自塞林格《破碎故事之心》

萨尔茨堡的盐树枝：司汤达爱情论，即把爱情比喻为结晶，树枝在盐矿层掩埋了两三个月后再次拿出来，上面缀满了像钻石一样闪亮的结晶，完全认不出来是粗糙的树枝了。爱情就是能让人陷入虚假的想象，从任何事物中都能发现所爱之人的优点。


End file.
